


Disturbances on rainy days.

by CourtneyFG



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyFG/pseuds/CourtneyFG
Summary: Riza has better things to do on her day off than take a call from Mustang





	

Rain. It always starts with rain, so why would today be any different. Rolling over in bed, Riza tried to remember a rainy day when she hadn’t woken up to a phone call from the colonel. With a heavy sigh she answers the ringing phone. “Yes Colonel?”  
“How’d you know it was me?”  
“It’s always you, when it’s raining Mustang. Why would today be any different?”   
“You’re right, You’re always right.”  
She felt roaming hands trailing down her side, “Of course I am.”   
“No need to be so nonchalant about it, it’s not every day I admit your right.”  
She chose to ignore the remark, there were surprisingly dextrose fingers making her loose her concentration and she really didn’t want to waist a minute of her RDO. “Did you have a reason for calling Mustang? Or did you simply want to disturb rostered day off?”  
“You know what they say about old habits?”  
“They’ll kill you?” like the lips and teeth that were trailing down her back, testing her ability to remain stoic.  
“What? No. they’re hard to kick. I just needed to check in.”  
“Right, well, don’t slack off too much today while I’m not there, and try not to snap at any privates. It’s not their fault you’re useless when it rains.” She could hear Mustang spluttering on the other end of the phone and she took the momentary pause in conversation to relish the feel of her lover’s breasts pressed firmly into her back. Before he could answer she followed with “Good day Colonel” and hung up the phone.   
Riza rolled back over and looked into icy-blue eyes that held a mischievous confidence she found hard to refuse. “How long before you leave to go back to Brigs?”  
“I have to be on the last train out tonight. So if you’re a good little girl and behave, we’ve got the whole day misbehave.” Olivier’s mouth twitched in the closest thing that can be described as a smile on the woman.   
“Well, we better make the most of it Ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series of one-shots. I really like this pairing and have been meaning to write them for awhile now.


End file.
